Rollins Sisters Stick Together
by Myfanstory
Summary: When Lena's boyfriend, Patrick, who was with her when she overdosed, shows up at an AA meeting, Amanda Rollins has a hard time dealing with the death and she struggles to show him the compassion he needs. Her sister helps her cope with the death of her best friend by comforting her during the coping along with their family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rollins Sisters Stick Together

When Lena's boyfriend, Patrick, who was with her when she overdosed, shows up at an AA meeting, Amanda Rollins has a hard time dealing with the death and she struggles to show him the compassion he needs. Her sister helps her cope with the death of her best friend by comforting her during the coping along with their family and friends.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU; I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on.**

 **Rollins Sisters Stick Together**

 **Chapter 1**

A week after the unexpected death of Lena Olsen, Amanda Rollins and her sister Kim are at her apartment getting ready to observe an AA meeting. Her fiancé, Declan is with them as he plays with baby Jesse and Frannie. They talk about how the death has affected Amanda and she misses Lena.

"We have an AA meeting to observe with Christina, Bella and Reese." Kim says.

"You guys go to GA meetings." Declan replies.

"Yeah, but we go to observe the AA meetings." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Kim grab their things and they get ready to go to the AA meeting. Amanda sits next to Declan and she kisses his lips. Kim tells her sister that she can make out with Declan later. The girls leave the apartment and they lock the door.

"How long have you been engaged for?" Kim asks.

"Two months. I think I found my soulmate." Amanda replies.

Kim and Amanda get into the car and they go to the AA meeting. A few minutes later, they get to the AA meeting and they see Christina, Bella and Reese waiting for them. They are all observing the AA meeting even though they never go to one. They sit down with each other and they see that Patrick is standing up to tell his story.

"Uh, I'm Patrick. I'm a drug addict." Patrick says.

"Hi, Patrick." The AA members reply.

"I have two days sober. This isn't the first time that I tried to get clean. I had a couple months back. Even had a girlfriend. I know that she came to these meetings. Some of you might have known her. I met her here and she told me every secret." Patrick responds.

Patrick shares his story about Lena and the five women are wondering what he's saying. They clap as he says the truth and he continues his story. Amanda realizes that Patrick is Lena's boyfriend.

"Oh, my God. Patrick. That's Lena's boyfriend." Amanda whispers to the girls.

"I can't live like this anymore. Part of me is scared that I'm going to die and part of me is scared that I'm not. That's all I got." Patrick says.

Patrick goes to sit down at his seat and the sponsor asks who would like to share next. The five women don't know what to think or say about Patrick. They look in shock as they observe the AA meeting. An hour later, the five women leave the meeting and they go to a café for coffee and desserts. Christina drinks her coffee and puts the mug down. Amanda looks furious about what happened at the AA meeting.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I want to kick the crap out of that guy." Amanda says, angrily.

"Yeah, you can hurt all you want and it still might affect you." Christina replies.

"Excuse me, but I get angry easily." Amanda responds.

"What has Daddy always told us? A lady talks about her feelings instead of hiding from them." Kim reminds Amanda.

The five women talk about how Lena's death happened. Amanda says that she killed herself and overdosed due to depression. They tell Christina that they were at Amanda's apartment when she got the call about Lena.

"Let's not forget. Patrick didn't hold a gun to Lena's head and make her take pills." Bella says.

"Yeah, but he brought pills over to the motel room of someone who was battling with depression." Amanda replies.

The women decide that they should stop talking about the topic about Patrick and Lena. They agree that they should talk about something else. They try to figure out what they should talk about next.

"Let's talk about happy things. Kim, how's it going with your boyfriend?" Reese asks.

"It's going great. He came back from Chicago with gifts for me." Kim replies.

Kim tells the girls that Lorenzo gave her a Chicago T-shirt, snow globe and many more. Amanda is happy that her sister has found a great guy that treats her right and has a job. She realizes that Kim is happy in her relationship. She mentions that Kim saw a Tiffany box in her closet at her apartment. The girls wonder what could be in the box and Kim tells them that she thinks it might be an engagement ring but she doesn't know for sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few days later, Amanda and Kim decide to observe the AA meeting that Lena used to go to and where she met Patrick. They walk inside together side by side just like old times. As they walk inside, they see Patrick in the hallway texting. Amanda and Kim say hello to Patrick and he says hello back.

"How's it going?" Patrick asks.

"Good. You?" Amanda replies.

"Still breathing." Patrick replies.

As Amanda and Kim are about to walk in, they give Patrick a smile. Amanda feels that she should give Patrick a piece of her mind. She doesn't know if she should in front of her sister. They feel that he should know more about how Lena killed herself.

"Great. Good. Glad you're still breathing." Amanda says.

Amanda and Kim stop smiling as they walk up to Patrick. Amanda has a few harsh words for Patrick but Kim doesn't know what to say. She is intimidated by him and fears that he'll tell her off. She decides to stay quiet.

"I want you to know something. I was Lena's best friend, and I really loved her, and I wish that she was still breathing, but because of you, she isn't, and I will never forgive you for it." Amanda says, hysterically upset.

"Got it." Patrick replies.

Patrick walks away from Amanda and Kim and he leaves the building. Kim is still quiet since she doesn't know what to say. Amanda has a few more harsh words for Patrick. She feels that Lena's suicide should have never happened.

"Yeah. Run away! Like you did when she was dying!" Amanda yells as she breaks down in tears.

"Amanda, sit down." Kim says.

Amanda sits down on the bench and she starts to cry. Kim sits next to Amanda and she comforts her as she cries in her sister's arms. Kim tells Amanda that death is a part of life. Amanda wishes that she could have done something to prevent Lena's suicide.

"You didn't cause Lena to kill herself. She was depressed." Kim says.

"I know. Maybe if she didn't stay in a motel after the party, she would still be alive." Amanda says, sadly.

"Let's observe the meeting and if it's too much for you, then we'll leave." Kim replies.

Kim gives Amanda a tissue to dry her tears and she drinks her medium sized water bottle. She helps Amanda up from the bench and they grab their things and they walk in the room where the AA meeting is together side by side. Kim reminds her that sister stick together no matter what happens.

"Sit with me?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Us sisters stick together till the very end." Kim replies.

The sisters sit down together and they see Christina, Bella and Reese there and all five women are observing the AA meeting. They all sit together as the meeting begins. An hour later, the meeting is over and they go to the café for coffee and desserts.

"Hey, did anybody see that Patrick boy at the meeting tonight?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. He was out in the hallway when I came in." Amanda replies.

"I was with her when we saw him." Kim tells Christina.

Kim and Amanda mention that they saw Patrick in the hallway before going inside for the AA meeting. Bella is texting her husband about her daughter. All five women are trying to figure out what happened to Patrick at the meeting.

"Huh. I wonder why he didn't stay." Christina says.

"I wonder why we're not talking about Bella's baby girl." Amanda says.

"My husband is at home taking care of the baby and he's really good with her." Bella replies.

As the five women talk about Bella's daughter, she shows them pictures of the baby. They look at the pictures of baby Amiee. They say that these are cute baby pictures and then Amanda realizes why Patrick didn't come to the AA meeting.

"Oh, no. Patrick didn't come to the meeting because I got in his face and chased him off." Amanda says.

"Oh, Amanda." Christina replies.

Amanda apologizes but she also tells Christina that she couldn't help it. Kim replies that Lena's death caused Amanda to feel anger towards Patrick. She tells her that she didn't want to say anything to him because she was afraid he would talk back to her.

"You know what you got to do now, honey." Christina tells Amanda.

"No. I am not apologizing to that guy. He can rot in hell for all I care." Amanda says.

"Really? Is that the kind of person that your father raised you to be?" Christina asks.

"No, but he always told us to stick up for ourselves no matter what." Amanda replies.

"I'm proud of you. I wouldn't apologize either." Kim tells Amanda.

Amanda gets up from the table and she leaves the café with her stuff. After Amanda leaves, Kim picks up her coffee mug and she prepares to drink it. The four women talk about their relationships and Amanda's upcoming wedding in June.

"Do I know my sister?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, you know her very well." Reese replies.

Kim drinks her coffee and each woman shows each other pictures of them with the men that they are in relationships with. After they're done with coffee and desserts, they leave the café and they head home. As they each head home, they wonder if Amanda will apologize to Patrick for what happened at the AA meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amanda enters the tattoo parlor that Patrick works at and she goes inside to talk to Patrick. She tries to think about what she should think or say to him. She doesn't know what will happen when she talks to Patrick about what happened at the AA meeting earlier.

"Hi. Patrick?" Amanda asks.

"Seriously? What do you want?" Patrick asks.

"Can we talk?" Amanda asks.

"I'm working." Patrick replies, coldly.

Amanda is wonder why Patrick talked to her so coldly. She wishes that she never said those awful things to him. Patrick is polishing his tools that he uses for tattoos and piercings. He doesn't know if he should talk to Amanda or not.

"Fine. I'm a customer. I want to get something done. What would you recommend?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know. Some people get piercings." Patrick replies.

"That sounds disgusting and I have a job where people see me while they're talking." Amanda responds.

Patrick has learned that Amanda doesn't want to get any piercings since she is about to walk down the aisle and she works with sex crimes. Amanda mentions that she has a dog, a daughter and a fiancé and she wouldn't want to come home to them with piercings.

"How about a tattoo?" Patrick asks.

"No, I don't want to take my bridal beauty away and I owe you an amends. I should have never said those things to you at the meeting. I'm stilled messed up about Lena, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Amanda says.

"Okay." Patrick replies.

Amanda tells Patrick to keep going to meetings to stay sober. She tells him that she doesn't care where and she doesn't care when and that he can go to plenty of meetings. Patrick doesn't know for sure if he'll go to meetings or not. Amanda tells Patrick that she's going to leave now.

"Just so that you know, there is nothing that anybody can say to me that's worse than what I say to myself. For the rest of my life, I got to live with what I did." Patrick says.

"You didn't kill her. She used because she was depressed, and that where depression leads to." Amanda says.

"Do you think that it's possible for me to stay sober?" Patrick asks.

Amanda takes out a restaurant business card and she gives it to Patrick. He takes the card and he looks at it wondering what it says. He reads the card silently and Amanda wonders what he's going to say about the business card that she just gave him.

"Come to the restaurant and I'll introduce you to my father. He's the owner and he know a lot of people." Amanda says.

"Was your father addicted to drugs and alcohol?" Patrick asks.

"No, he had a gambling addiction so my mother threw him out of the house and my sister and I were devastated. He lost custody of us to our mother and we only saw him on the weekends and Christmas after the divorce but he tried to get us back and he couldn't so now, we're making up for loss time. Plus, he overdosed on sleeping pills when he was depressed because of my attack in Atlanta and he tried to kill himself. He was rushed to the hospital and he went to rehab in another state." Amanda replies.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you in Atlanta." Patrick.

"It's okay. My old commanding officer told me that he killed himself and I cried until I made myself sick. He didn't really kill himself and he was in rehab and that's where he met his new wife. I grew up as a daddy's girl and he's going to walk me down and this father daughter dance is important to me." Amanda replies.

Amanda leaves the tattoo parlor and she goes back home. She hopes that Patrick will take her advice and do what she told him to do. A few days later, Amanda, Declan, Tony, Christina, Kim, Lorenzo and Patrick go to Tony's Restaurant for coffee.

"Lena told me a lot of stories. Someone here is smart and kind and helps people all the time." Patrick says.

"That's right." Declan replies.

"And someone had to go to therapy?" Patrick asks.

"It was a long time ago. I was suicidal, and the judge wouldn't give me my kids back." Tony replies.

Patrick has learned something new about Amanda's fiancé and her father. He wonders what he'll learn next. Christina tells him that she worked in a rehab and then decided to move to New York to teach her own yoga classes at home. Lorenzo tells him that he became a lawyer to help people with their problems.

"Who cries all the time?" Patrick asks.

"Yeah, that's me!" Kim says, excitedly.

"And she talked a lot about you, Amanda. And how much she loved you and how you tried to stop her from going out with me. I just wish that she listened to you." Patrick says.

"I do, too." Amanda replies.

After coffee, they leave the restaurant and they go home. Patrick goes to the cemetery to put flowers and a picture of him and Lena on her grave. He decides to go to rehab and a few days later, he goes to rehab to get sober. He will be at rehab for the next few months until he is clean and sober and no longer addicted to drugs with the help of a therapist in rehab.


End file.
